


Extras

by starr_falling



Series: (It Seems) A Heavy Choice to Make [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade, Flash Fic, Future Fic, GFY, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Xeno, extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extras, outtakes, and alternate scenes for (It Seems) A Heavy Choice to Make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untamed Extended Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #19: Loss. So I continue to suck at deadlines. As an apology for making you wait, and a thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos, here is an extended version of drabble [#19: Untamed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/720507/chapters/1823437).

Derek nosed at his mark, licking off the last traces of blood. His mate whined lowly, fingers clutching at air. The sight of him – skin flushed, head thrown back, neck bared – was intoxicating.

 _Everything_ about his mate was intoxicating. The way he smelled, the sounds he made, the taste of his skin. It drove Derek crazy. Derek licked down his chest, delighting in his salt sweet taste; paused at his groin, burying his nose where his scent was strongest. 

His mate moaned and shivered but stayed still. Derek growled in approval, nosing further down. He pushed his legs apart, laving his balls thoroughly before moving up to his cock.

Derek licked a broad stripe up the thick vein, savoring his mate's moans. He lapped at the head, trying to catch every trace of pre-come. His mate cursed, muscles tightening, but didn't move. Derek nipped the sensitive skin of his hip, considering how best to reward him.

Angling his cock up, Derek took him in his mouth, engulfing him in wet heat. He couldn't suck him, or even close his mouth completely without risking fangs on flesh, but he made good use of his tongue. He worked his way down until his nose was buried in coarse curls, breathing in his mate's heady scent.

He growled in satisfaction knowing exactly what the vibrations would do; the sound his mate made would have Derek smirking if he could. He pulled back slowly, licking a long strip up the underside of his cock, until only the head was still in his mouth. He paid special attention to the sensitive spot just under the head before curling his tongue around it. 

The cursing increased in volume and vehemence, but decreased in coherence. Derek wasn't sure it was all English, or even real words. 

He sank back down, tongue curling and licking. Nose again buried in curls, he delicately closed his mouth until the sharp tips of teeth pressed lightly into flesh. His mate moaned, cock twitching. Slowly, cautiously, he drew back, dragging his teeth carefully up his cock. His mate howled, body tense and flushed.

Derek lapped at the head one final time before releasing his cock, taking a moment to appreciate the faint red lines he'd left on his mate's skin. Ducking further down, Derek licked from his perineum to his asshole.

He was shocked to find his mate already wet and open. Derek surged up, covering him again; the need to be inside him, to fill him up, to come, was almost uncontrollable. He lifted his mate's balls gently, careful of his claws, before slamming into him.

He threw back his head, howling as he was encased in tight heat. His mate writhed underneath him, no longer able to stay still. He pounded into him, fast and hard. He would regret it later, losing his much vaunted control. But he couldn't help himself. Not when his mate was spread out beneath him, willing and writhing and begging for his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #19 - Word of the Week: _'loss'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/07/fb3x-drabble-cascade-19-word-of-week-is_16.html)


	2. Culmination Extended Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #21: Red. Again, I apologize about being so slow getting these out. I'll probably be posting multiple drabbles the next couple days to catch up. This is an extended version of drabble #21: Culmination.

Stiles whined, tugging against the cuffs, desperate to touch his cock. He needed to come. He needed to come, right now! He tried to meet Derek thrust for thrust, but the way his body was twisted around was too awkward, leaving him with no leverage.

Derek's hands were in constant motion, stroking along his back and sides, claws raking just hard enough to leave welts without breaking the skin. Stiles shivered, nearly overloaded with sensation.

Derek shifted, shoving his nose into Stiles' neck. Stiles shouted as the new angle made Derek hit his prostate with every thrust. Heat shot up his spine, spreading through his body.

But it wasn't enough. Stiles balanced on the edge of release, strung out and half crazed with the need to come.

He tugged against the cuffs harder, heedless of fragile skin splitting beneath enchanted metal. Derek growled, leaning up to pin his arms, but never stopped thrusting. The skin healed immediately leaving only a trace of blood behind.

“Please, Derrreeeek!” Stiles begged, meeting his mate's eyes, entranced by the eerie red glow he'd once feared.

Derek released one arm, hand skimming down his body to finally touch where Stiles needed it most. He rubbed the calloused pad of his palm over Stiles' cock, fingers carefully splayed. While Stiles appreciated Derek keeping his claws off his dick, it still wasn't enough. He really should've thought the whole handcuff idea through better.

Derek growled, his thrusts becoming harder, more erratic. Stiles whined feeling Derek's knot catch his rim with each push. One final, hard thrust and it was inside, filling him up, pulsing against his prostate as Derek came inside him. 

Stiles practically sobbed as Derek stilled; even the hand on his cock stopped stroking. Stiles tried to fuck himself on Derek's dick, but he still had no leverage. Derek growled, Stiles' attempts pulling at his knot. Stiles growled back. 

Derek finally moved, circling his hips, rubbing his knot across Stiles' prostate; the hand on his cock was rough and perfect. Grinding back as Derek palmed the head of his cock, Stiles shuddered through a release so intense it was almost painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FB3X Drabble Cascade #21 - Word of the Week: _'red'_**
> 
> [](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/07/b3x-drabble-cascade-21-our-word-this-week-is.html)


	3. Priceless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #25: Time. Just a little outtake with no particular time frame. If you're looking for this week's drabble for the main story, it's [That is the _Other_ Question](http://archiveofourown.org/works/720507/chapters/1858006).

John flipped through the photo album, lost in memories. It seemed like it was only yesterday that Stiles was his precious little boy, careening through life as fast as his legs could carry him.

He could still remembered the day Stiles was born perfectly; would never forget when they put him in his arms for the first time. He had been so tiny, and precious, and perfect. Sasha had hoped his eyes would be blue, like John's, but he'd always been glad they weren't.

Looking into his son's eyes, he'd fallen in love for the second time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **  
>  [Drabble Cascade #25 COMPETITION - word of the week is 'time'](http://list.ly/list/74b-drabble-cascade-25-competition-word-of-the-week-is-time)   
>  **
> 
> View more [lists](http://list.ly/) from [Wittegen Press](http://list.ly/Twins-Wittegen)  
> 


	4. Meddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Fantasy Boys XXX Drabble Cascade #27: Season. Another little outtake, takes place sometime after [That is the _Other_ Question](http://archiveofourown.org/works/720507/chapters/1858006). If you're looking for this week's drabble for the main story, it's [Marigolds and Pink Carnations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/720507/chapters/1903338).

Stiles regretted getting out of bed the moment he opened the door and found Lydia Martin on his front porch. She didn't even look at him as she marched through the house to the back garden, face serious and phone in hand.

She stalked around, mumbling to herself, before turning on him. He flinched away from her steely gaze.

“This will be the perfect place to hold the ceremony, especially once the roses bloom. We won't have much time to plan for a summer wedding, but we'll make do.” Her expression brooked no argument.

“No.” Not that that ever stopped Stiles.

“We can have it on your anniversary. It'll be romantic.” It was amazing how well she could enunciate through clenched teeth.

“No it won't 'cause I'll be passed out from wearing a suit outside in the middle of summer. We're having a fall wedding.”

“Summer weddings are the height of fashion.”

“Since when have you know me, or Derek for that matter, to give a shit about fashion.”

Lydia's glare was subarctic. “Why must you be so difficult?”

“Why are you planning my wedding?”

Lydia huffed but didn't answer, leaving as abruptly as she'd arrived.

Stiles resolved to have invitations printed A.S.A.P. before Lydia could do it herself and hijack his wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **  
>  [Drabble Cascade #27 - word of the week is 'season'](http://list.ly/list/7Ql-drabble-cascade-27-word-of-the-week-is-season)   
>  **
> 
> View more [lists](http://list.ly/) from [Wittegen Press](http://list.ly/Twins-Wittegen)  
> 


End file.
